It is known to arrange a gas generator, more particularly a tubular gas generator, inside a housing, more particularly in a diffuser which has an opening for inserting the gas generator. The diffuser encloses the gas generator on all sides and has a larger diameter than the gas generator (EP A O 631 908 A1).
It is further known to connect the gas generator by its end faces to the diffuser. Owing to the larger diameter of the diffuser at its opening, an adapter compensates for the differences in the diameters of the diffuser and the gas generator. After sliding the generator into the diffuser, the generator adjoins the adapter and is screwed on the opposite side to the diffuser so that it is tensioned against the adapter.
It is known to use sheet steel parts as the adapter. The drawback with the sheet steel parts is that they are expensive and heavy and they can only be fitted on the diffuser by means of a device. This has a negative effect on the manufacturing sequence and incurs additional assembly costs.
The object of the invention is to allow the assembly of a gas generator, more particularly a tubular gas generator in a housing, more particularly in a diffuser by using an adapter in a cost-effective manner without adversely affecting the manufacturing sequence.